


女王与爱犬/The queen and her beloved retriever

by Insomnia0004



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia0004/pseuds/Insomnia0004
Summary: Arendelle王国的Elsa女王早上醒来，发现自己枕边睡了一条大狗。（Anna意外变狗设定/沙雕欢乐文/有互攻车，无人兽sex）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	女王与爱犬/The queen and her beloved retriever

——1——

Arendelle王国的Elsa女王早上醒来，发现自己枕边睡了一条大狗。

Elsa并不养狗，顿时被吓了一跳，她口中发出一声惊呼，“腾”地坐了起来。

大狗似乎被此举吵到了，狗嘴里发出几声不满的哼唧，随即在又蓬又软的蚕丝被上扭了扭身体，露出肚皮、四爪朝天，一副没睡够的样子。

王宫戒备森严，这只狗是从哪冒出来的？为什么会出现在自己床上？带着一脑门子的问号，Elsa仔细地打量着酣睡的生物：金棕色的长毛油亮有光泽，一米多长的身体肥瘦均匀；指甲修剪得十分整齐，脚掌肉垫纤尘不染。

这些绝不是野外生活会具有的特征，这明显是一只人为饲养、而且养尊处优的狗。

Elsa悄悄起身，正打算去找Kai或是Gerda问问这到底是什么情况，大狗却在此时突然醒了。长长的懒腰之后，它一个打滚站了起来，一双绿宝石般的漂亮眸子看着Elsa眨了又眨，身后的大尾巴突然开始左右狂甩。

Elsa感到不妙，正打算后退几步远离大狗，却见后者已经张开嘴、伸着粉色的舌头、露出洁白的狗牙、以迅雷不及掩耳之势向她扑了过来。

“啊！！！”Elsa下意识地抬手想在大狗与自己之间召唤一道冰墙，但大狗的动作实在是太快了，它一把将Elsa扑倒在柔软的羊毛毯上，随即对着女王俏丽的脸蛋开始狂舔——它看上去实在是很喜欢Elsa，舔完一通之后兀自压在女王身上舍不得离开，咧着嘴“哈哈哈”地喘着气，笑得像一颗自带光和热的小太阳。

Elsa花了吃奶的力气才把过度热情的狗子从身上剥了下来，此时卧室里异常的响动终于引来了仆从的注意，两名全副武装的侍卫端着利器冲了进来。

“这里怎么会有狗！”“保护女王！”侍卫们大惊之下立即一左一右摆开阵势准备抓狗。狗子被大呼小叫的二人吓了一跳，第一反应不是夺路而逃，而是一扭头迅速缩在了Elsa身后，看起来弱小可怜又无助，与方才舔人时的奔放判若两狗。

“……不要伤害它，它看上去没有恶意。”Elsa示意侍卫们退下，摸了一把脸，只觉得黏黏糊糊的甚是难受：“叫Gerda尽快过来，我需要额外的毛巾。”

……一切很快收拾妥当，王宫御厨按照女王的指示特地烹制并送来了全肉早餐，Elsa早已换好衣服擦净脸蛋，她望着这只美丽程度足以横扫一切选美比赛的、正在大肆饕餮的漂亮大狗，心头充满疑惑。这时王宫总管Kai满头大汗地来到餐厅，向Elsa深鞠一躬。

“调查清楚了吗？它是从哪来的？为什么会出现在我的卧室？”Elsa端起精致的骨瓷杯，仪态优雅地啜了一口红茶。

“呼……这个……还请陛下恕罪。”掏出手巾擦汗的Kai露出一脸愁容：“我已经询问过王宫里里外外所有的守卫和侍从，没有一个人表示曾经见过这只狗。”

Elsa闻言脸色一沉。即使好脾气如她，对下属如此玩忽职守的态度也有些不满了。她正要发作，却鬼使神差地看了一眼大狗，后者吃得肚子溜圆，正乖巧地蹲坐在旁边，一边舔嘴一边抬头看着Elsa，满脸没心没肺的傻笑。

如此可爱的模样令Elsa不禁莞尔，火气也消了大半，她伸手摸了摸狗头，后者露出一脸十分拟人的享受表情，于是Elsa的心情更好了。

“尽快弄清它的来历，这只狗被养得这么漂亮，一看主人就没少花心思，丢了肯定会着急的。”Elsa继续轻轻地撸着狗头，醉人的丝滑手感让她颇有些停不下来。如果没人来认领，不如就自己养着呗？Elsa正漫不经心地如此想着，便被侍从的敲门声中断了思路。

“女王陛下，石精族的Pabbie爷爷来访，想要见您。”

Elsa闻言，隐约感觉石精此次的来意大概会与身边的狗子有关。果不其然，一见到Elsa身边的大狗，原本行色匆匆的Pabbie立即露出一副恍然大悟的神情：“女王陛下，您好，我昨晚隐约感觉到王宫的方向有魔法波动，现在看来，这趟果然是来对了。”

“魔法？难道你是说这只狗？”Elsa满脸疑惑。

“是的，女王陛下。”Pabbie鞠了一躬：“您眼前的这只狗……其实并不是狗。它是被小妖精施了魔法变成这样的，它的本体……应该是您生命中十分重要的某个人。”

“小妖精？把某个对我十分重要的人变成狗了？”Elsa闻言，满脸的不信：“怎么会有如此多管闲事的小妖精。”

“在精灵的世界里，如果有小孩不听话、总是对自己的亲朋好友搞恶作剧，就有可能招致小妖精的惩罚、被变成某种小动物。人类世界里从未发生过这种事，所以您没听说过并不奇怪。”Pabbie看了一眼漂亮的狗子，悠悠地道：“至于现在的特殊状况，我猜想可能是由于您身为自然之灵，被小妖精当成了同类，她们才会出手相助、帮您管教熊孩子。”

“可我并不记得有哪位亲近的人最近捉弄过我啊？”Elsa听完更疑惑了。

Pabbie闻言为Elsa解惑：“这是当然的，被变成动物之后，与这个人相关的记忆都会被魔法元素干扰、暂时产生幻觉，导致大家想不起来它原本是谁。”

Elsa闻言若有所思：“也就是说，现在的我，忘记了一个对我来说十分重要的人……听起来还挺可怕的，有什么办法能解除这种魔法吗？”

“当然有，魔法与记忆之间的作用是双向的。当您因为某种契机而想起来被忘记的那个人是谁，魔法就会受到影响，自然而然地被解除掉。”

“那如果我一直都想不起来呢？”

“这种魔法是有时效的，施加在精灵世界的孩子身上时，一般也就停留个两三天。但如果对象是毫无魔力的人类的话……我猜想，最多可能会持续两到三年。”

两到三年，虽然有点久，但似乎也不至于不可承受……Elsa正如此想着，Pabbie却开口送来一道晴天霹雳：“但我劝您还是多做做努力，毕竟犬类的寿命没有人类长久，如果真的拖个两三年，变回人类之后瞬间衰老个十几二十岁也说不定……”

“Kai！取消我本周的所有行程！我有急事需要处理！”Elsa脸色大变。

——2——

“虽然暂时由人变成了狗，但性格、喜好这些潜意识里的东西是不会变的。所以为了解除魔法，不妨先好好地和它相处一番，然后从日常生活的细节里一点点地把记忆找回来。”——临走之前，Pabbie给Elsa留下了这样的建议。

于是，并不懂狗的Queen Elsa立即传召了Arendelle著名爱狗人士、对犬类饲养十分熟稔的禁卫军统领Mattias将军。考虑到“被小妖精变成狗”这种事听起来过于天方夜谭，Elsa并没有向Mattias告知前因后果，只笼统地表示自己“机缘巧合之下得到了一只狗”，请对方“提供一些犬类鉴定方面的知识”，以及“饲养方面的建议”。

“天啊！我看到了什么！”Mattias显然是个非常识货的人，看到大狗的第一瞬间便发出一声惊呼：“女王陛下，这是我这辈子见过最漂亮的大金毛！”

“大金毛？”

“抱歉，女王陛下！”意识到自己似乎有些失礼，Mattias冲Elsa深鞠一躬：“这种狗叫做金毛寻回犬，民间俗称大金毛，它们待人友善，又机警又热情，而且非常聪明！是犬中贵族！”

Mattias明显被大狗迷住了，一边喋喋不休一边围绕大狗转着圈地看，并不停地发出各种由衷的赞叹：“您的这只雌犬是我见过品相最完美的金毛，可以说是贵族中的贵族！对了，她叫什么名字？”

这可把Elsa问住了，她在几秒钟前才刚刚得知这是一只母……一个女孩子，为了取回记忆，她比谁都想知道它叫什么名字。但是没办法，狗不会说话，为了避免解释太多露出马脚，Elsa决定先临时编个名字应付过去。

“呃……她叫……Anna？”

将Anna这个名字说出口的时候，某种奇异的熟悉感浮上了Elsa的心头，她感到某股一直在蒙蔽着自己的神秘力量隐约有了一丝松动，这令她心头一喜。

——难道在变成狗之前，她本来就叫做Anna？

为了得到更多关于Anna的线索，Elsa立即请求Mattias为她鉴定一下Anna的特征。

“好的，没问题！”Mattias求之不得，他轻轻掰开狗嘴看了看：“从牙齿和骨相来看，这只狗还很年轻，应该不到两岁！”

——两岁，之前听Pabbie讲，似乎等于人类年龄的二十岁左右？

Mattias捏了捏狗腿：“身材偏瘦，但肌肉非常匀称，一定是个运动健将！”

——嗯，所以是个身形苗条、喜欢运动的人？

Mattias瞄了一眼狗肚子：“腹部的皮肉也很紧实，应该还没有生育过！诶？没有生育过？可惜！可惜！明明正是最合适的年龄……”

——二十来岁、喜欢运动、未婚的女性、对我十分重要的人，Anna……你到底是谁？Elsa正在记忆中苦苦搜寻符合特征的人选，Mattias却突然一句话将她的思路击了个粉碎。

“陛下，恕在下冒昧，能不能让Anna和我家的狗……相个亲？”Mattias眼中满是期待。

“嗯……嗯？你说什么？！”过度震撼的Elsa险些咬到自己的舌头。

“我家正好有一只雄性金毛，几年来一直被我当亲儿子养！虽然没有Anna这么优秀，但也绝对是犬类中的凤毛麟角！如果它们能生一窝崽子，那一定会是……”

“不行不行！不可以！！”Elsa十分不顾形象地大声打断滔滔不绝的Mattias。

“啊？为什么？”Mattias看上去失望极了：“我敢肯定，如果您把Anna交给我照料，Arendelle的犬类繁殖业很快就会驰名全世界！”

“您的使命是保卫国土和国民的安全，而不是让本国的品种犬类开枝散叶。”即使内心正在经历十级狂风般的凌乱，Elsa还是勉力维持住了女王的架子：“而且我无意鼓励这项产业的发展，我还是希望民众可以领养代替购买。”

在为女王详尽地讲解了一番犬类饲养方面的知识后，Mattias一步三回头地走了，走之前为Elsa留下建议——“如果您真的不打算让Anna繁育，或许应该考虑给她绝育……”说这句话的时候，Mattias脸上的表情堪称痛彻心扉。

Elsa坐回椅子，表情之疲惫仿佛刚刚经历了一场精神污染。她想借撸狗忘掉方才听到的各种虎狼之词，然而环顾四周，却发现Anna不见了踪影。

“Anna？”她试探性地呼唤，话音刚落，某个门缝里便出现了一颗笑容灿烂的狗头。

Elsa原本凌乱的心情顿时也灿烂了起来，她笑着向狗子招手：“Anna，过来。”

仿佛听懂了女王的话，Anna立即挤开门缝颠儿颠儿地凑了过来。它将下巴贴在Elsa的大腿上，一双亮晶晶的眼睛里满是依恋。

“你说你哦，到底是做了什么坏事，才让小妖精都看不下去，把你变成这样？”Elsa笑着点了点Anna毛茸茸的鼻梁：“我猜，变成狗狗之前，你一定是个小坏蛋，是不是？”

虽然Anna很有灵性，但是她此时的智商显然尚未达到可以听懂人话的程度。然而她对眼前这个美丽优雅的女人有着天生的巨大好感，所以不管Elsa说什么，Anna都一动不动、笑呵呵地听着。明媚的阳光穿过彩色玻璃窗透了进来，一人一狗的画面是如此和谐，就连呼吸的味道都带着几分甜腻。

等等，呼吸的味道为什么会甜腻？

Elsa疑惑地捉住狗下巴查看狗嘴，发现金棕色的毛发上粘了一些黑乎乎黏糊糊的东西。揪下来送到鼻子边一闻——巧克力！

Elsa顿时慌了，这不是Mattias千叮万嘱不能让狗碰到的东西吗！她扭头一看半掩的门缝，果不其然是通往餐厅的路径。她冲向餐厅，窗边放置手工巧克力的银盘早已空空如也。

这狗可真行！自己才几分钟没看住，就惹下这么大的幺蛾子！一想到Anna可能会因此而死，Elsa又悲又气。Anna见状居然还没心没肺地安慰她、伸舌头不停地为她舔去断线珠子般掉下来的泪水。

“Kai！Gerda！我需要帮助！”Elsa抱着Anna哭喊。

——3——

在Kai的安排下，侍从们纷纷出发，前去寻找距离王宫最近的兽医。在此之前Elsa唯一能做的事，就是为Anna争取到足够的存活时间。

根据常识，误食异物或毒物时，最好的办法就是催吐。恰巧Gerda生过一个喜欢乱吃东西的小儿子，对此稍微有些经验，于是她拎起Anna 的后腿、迫使其面部朝下，试图借助重力让Anna把巧克力吐出来。

然而欢脱的狗子哪里知道此时的事态有多紧急，她只以为Gerda要和自己玩闹。于是Gerda刚捉住Anna的后腿，Anna便迈开前腿撒欢跑。Gerda毕竟年迈，不如精力充沛的狗子有力气，于是一路被Anna带跑，一人一狗玩起了老妇推车。Kai试图阻拦Anna，Anna见状却玩得更欢，二人一狗改玩起了老鹰捉小鸡。

乱成一锅粥的情景急坏了Elsa，她打算制造冰柱困住上蹿下跳的Anna，然而当凝聚着魔力的右手伸向那团毛茸茸的身影，一段朦胧的记忆却忽然涌入Elsa的脑海。

金红色头发的女孩在冰柱间越跳越高：“Elsa！接住我！”  
手忙脚乱的自己愈发跟不上对方的节奏：“等等！慢点！”  
一道打偏的魔法正中女孩额角，娇小的身躯重重地摔在了冰面上。  
“Anna！爸爸妈妈！呜……”

Elsa顿时愣住，手心的魔力也熄了火。

——这……是什么时候的事？

名叫Anna的小女孩似乎与自己有着深厚而久远的羁绊，明知是已经亲近到不能再亲近的人，眼前却像是蒙了一层混沌的白雾——别说看不清对方的五官，她甚至连Anna与自己到底是什么关系都想不起来。

Elsa突然心头火起——又是蒙蔽自己、又是让Anna陷入危机，这小妖精留下的魔法还真是有够碍事！

既然Anna如今危在旦夕，她也没工夫再慢慢去寻找什么回忆了！

Elsa调集全身魔力，打算强行轰散小妖精留下的魔法元素。房间内气温骤降，正在玩追逐游戏的二人一狗不约而同地停下脚步望向角落的女王。只见Elsa周身被咆哮的风雪环绕，一股可怕的魔力在不到一米的范围之内突然迸发。仿佛一颗重磅炸弹在精钢铸就的密室中爆炸，人们看不到它的威力，却能感受到它带来的冲击。

风雪散去，Elsa脸色惨白、跪坐在了地上——她实在太莽撞了，竟敢强行用元素魔法攻击幻术，最终不但扑了个空，更是遭到了自身冰魔法的反噬。

Elsa自出生以来头一次感觉到了冷，而且冷得沁骨入髓。她环抱双臂，试图咬合不断发颤的牙关，睫毛与发梢挂满了细密的霜花，整个人哆嗦得像一只刚刚从冰水中被捞起的小猫。

“女王陛下！”“您没事吧！”

比Kai和Gerda的惊呼来得更快的，是Anna金红色的身影。Anna一眼就看出了Elsa的困境，毛茸茸的身体闪电般地钻进对方怀中，为Elsa冰冷的四肢百骸源源不断地输送着暖意。

Elsa抱着Anna，感觉冰封冻结的血液重新流动了起来。恍惚间，她想起从前似乎曾有过无数个这样的瞬间——对，就像这样，与火热的身躯毫无保留地相拥，令寒暑不知的自己得以像正常人一样、感受温暖一词的真正含义。

这样持续了片刻后，虽然脸色依然白得吓人，Elsa总算勉强缓了过来。她叫住了正要跑去找御医的Gerda：“我没事。还是先想想办法，让Anna把巧克力吐出来。”

“物理方法没用的话，能不能喂她吃一些催吐的东西？”Kai立即提议。

“狗几乎什么都吃，哪有东西能让它恶心得吐出来？”Gerda摇头。

“……等等。”Elsa闻言，忽然想起早饭时自己曾经好心地将作为配菜的碱渍鱼喂给Anna，Anna却只是闻了一下便做出了呕吐的表情，白白糟蹋了自己的一番好意。

“快！去厨房拿一些碱渍鱼来！”

Gerda很快拿来了鱼，尚隔着八丈远，闻到气味的Anna便已经是一脸嫌弃。Elsa满怀希望地拿起一块鱼肉送到Anna嘴边，Anna被熏得直眯眼睛，嘴巴自然是一条缝都不肯张。

但即使对碱渍鱼嫌弃如斯，Anna也没有半分离开Elsa的意思。似乎是在不满Elsa的身体回暖太慢，Anna用力地向里拱了几分，一副不将她焐热便不肯走的样子。

Elsa顿时就明白了Anna的心意，但心底感动之余，她别无选择。于是她咬着嘴唇，将一块碱渍鱼握在手里，指节挤开Anna的嘴唇，用力地抵在了尖利的犬齿上。

“Anna！听话！求你了！”

果然，即便再怎么讨厌碱渍鱼，Anna也更不愿Elsa因此弄伤手指。她无奈地张开嘴，任由Elsa将那块恶心的鱼肉送入了喉咙。

只一秒，Anna便吐了，而且是吐了个干净，可见她对碱渍鱼是有多么深恶痛绝。融化后的巧克力混着胃液流了一地，Kai忍不住与Gerda小声嘀咕——能吃这么多还不嫌腻，它是得有多喜欢巧克力……

兽医姗姗来迟，一番详细诊断后表示还好催吐及时，被吃掉的又多是可可含量相对较低的牛奶巧克力，基本可以确认Anna不会有事。女王闻言，整个人仿佛卸掉了一副千斤重担，前一秒还笑容满面地说着真是太好了，后一秒便眼前一黑一头栽倒，Anna在所有人之前察觉了Elsa的异状，闪电般地将身体垫在对方身下，使其免于摔伤。

此番遭遇魔力反噬，Elsa的身体自作主张地选择以高烧来抵抗残留在四肢百骸的冰魔法。Elsa烧得浑浑噩噩、不知今夕何夕，梦却一个接一个地做个不停。但不论做的是什么梦，梦中的人却都是同一人。

——梦中人敲响她紧闭的门。

——梦中人邀请她一同堆雪人。

——梦中人有着最曼妙的身形、最欢脱的声音。

——梦中人面目模糊，但有一双清晰无比的、春水般温柔的碧绿眼睛。

Elsa蓦地睁眼，眼前紧张兮兮地注视着自己、温暖着自己的大狗，有着与梦中人如出一辙的双眼。

“我想起来了……！”Elsa喜极而泣：“Anna……！你是我的妹妹Anna！”

她欣慰无比地将脸埋进大狗的颈窝，静待妹妹变回人形。

然而，她等了好久，却没有等来任何变化。

——4——

“为什么？我明明已经想起来了，为什么Anna还是没有变回来？”

面对超出预料的事态，Elsa突然惊慌起来。

必须去找Pabbie问个清楚——抱着这样的想法，她挣扎着想要起身，一双毛茸茸的爪子却在此时正面搭上她的双肩、将她一把按回了床上。

“唔……”魔法反噬的余威仍在，身体依然没有彻底暖和起来，跌回枕头的冲击使Elsa感到头颅嗡嗡作响。她皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴，喉咙里发出一声不适的呻吟，下一秒，视线便被一脸关切的Anna填满。

Anna虚压在Elsa身上，金红色的毛发被窗外的晨曦镀下一层薄晖。Elsa与狗子碧绿的眼眸四目相对，惊疑不定地发现那里面似乎比之前多出了一些她能读懂的东西。

“呜呜呜。”Anna冲她哼唧，似乎是在关心她的身体状况。

“我已经好多了，对不起，让你担心了。”Elsa一脸抱歉地摸了摸狗脑袋。

看来，成功解封的回忆虽然没有直接令Anna重回人形，却使她找回了一小部分人类的行为特征和思考能力。Elsa集中精神感知周身的魔法元素，发现那股蒙蔽人心的神秘力量依然没有消散，记忆中与妹妹之间的过往也仍然像是雾里看花、虽有轮廓却全无细节。但如果她再用心一些、再耐心一些，将陷入封印的所有记忆尽数找回，相信Anna重回人形便指日可待。

想到这里，Elsa心中的恐慌顿时消了大半。她回过神来，发现Anna已经笨拙地用嘴巴替她掖好了被子。

“哈、哈。”Anna用狗爪子拍了拍Elsa，似乎是在告诫她不要再乱动。

“好，遵命，我不乱动。”Elsa笑道。

“嗷呜……汪！”Anna轻吼一声，又虚咬了一口Elsa的手，似乎是在责怪她之前乱用魔法的冲动之举。

“知道了，我错了，下次不敢了。”Elsa被Anna过于拟人的动作和表情逗笑了。记忆中自己好像也生过一次病，安娜似乎也是这般全程守护在她身边，为她披上毯子，为她吹温药汤，殊不知她的关心便是她最好的良药。

自己还真是有一个又温暖又贴心的妹妹呢！想到这里，Elsa感到自己的胸腔忽然被幸福填满，她情不自禁地伸手抱住那颗毛茸茸的狗脑袋，脸埋进浓密顺滑的狗毛里吸了起来。

虽然暂时变成了狗，Anna身上却没有一丁点犬类的奶臭味，反而隐约透着一种少女荷尔蒙般的香甜——香的像向日葵，甜的像巧克力，让人情不自禁地想要张嘴去舔、去咬、去品尝、去采撷……

“呼……Anna，你好香。”Elsa忘情地吸着狗，她将脸埋在Anna的颈窝肆意磨蹭，皓白的手腕轻轻揉捏着后背顺滑的皮毛，丝毫没有察觉自己不过脑子的动作已经带有了几分情se的味道。

直到Anna将尖利的犬齿抵在她颀长的脖颈上，用极富经验的舔咬技巧为她的身体带来阵阵酥麻，Elsa才察觉到有什么地方似乎不太对。

——诶？我和我妹妹在干什么？

愣神的片刻功夫，身上的大狗已经开始了攻城略地。犬类的口腔结构很有意思，上下各一对的犬齿虽然又长又尖，位于正中的两排门齿却生得十分细小，同时还各自带有相对柔和的弧度，这使Anna的啃啮动作在更富侵略性的同时加倍提升了所带来的kuai感——还有什么前xi，能比大型犬的锐牙抵在肩颈间又舔又咬更加刺激？

Elsa不妙地感到自己的呼吸正在Anna的舔咬下渐渐紊乱，眼看事态有了即将失控的趋势，她正打算强行喊停，卧室的门却传来吱呀一声轻响。一人一狗仿佛被捉jian在床般不约而同地停止动作望向门口，看到Gerda慢吞吞地推着早餐车进来。

“太好了，您醒了！”Gerda一脸欣慰：“昨天真是吓死我们了！”

“抱歉，让你们担心了。”Elsa不动声色地推了推仍然压在自己身上的Anna，后者立即心领神会地跳下床开始装傻充愣，一副“刚才什么都没有发生我仍然是只傻狗”的样子。

“您身体还好吗？我带来了洗漱用品，药品还有早餐，用不用……”

“不用了，谢谢，我自己能行。”Elsa从床上坐起来十分端庄地笑了笑，用行动表示自己还没有虚弱到需要别人伺候洗漱的地步。

Gerda闻言心里一宽，然后偷偷地瞄了旁边狗模狗样的Anna一眼——刚刚推门进来的时候，那只狗的眼神就好像会说话一样，眼里有吃惊、有慌张、甚至还有几分羞耻？？现在却又变回了昨天那副天然呆的傻样，如此反差，令她颇有些摸不着头脑。

而且，进门时的一幕也实在有些太过眼熟？简直就像自己从前也撞见过某人与女王在那张queen size的大床上厮缠一般！难道那只狗并不是什么皇室的公主，而是女王的情人？

想到这里，Gerda不禁哆嗦了一下。

算了，不管是谁，都与她的职责无关，只要皇室的主人开心、安全便可以了。想到这里，Gerda噘噘嘴耸耸肩，向Elsa转达了几句医嘱，便关上门离开了。

女仆的一干小动作被Elsa悉数看在眼里，她悄悄地望了Anna一眼，发现狗子同样望着Gerda离去的方向，表情阴晴不定，似乎是在思考什么。

“咳。”Elsa清了清嗓子，Anna立即回头望向她，眼神又机警又聪明，哪还有半分刚才的蠢狗样子。

“Anna，告诉我。”Elsa蹲在Anna面前，伸手捧住她的脸：“你是不是已经知道自己是谁了？如果是的话，就叫一声。”

Anna毫不犹豫地“汪”了一声。

Elsa心头一喜：“你是我妹妹对不对？是的话就叫一声，不是的话就不叫。”

Anna想了想：“……汪。”

Elsa：“为什么这种问题还要想？难道我和你除了姐妹关系之外，还有其它关系？”

Anna的表情瞬间变得很兴奋：“汪！”

回想刚才在床上发生的事情，Elsa心中已经有了某个答案，但是那答案实在有些惊世骇俗，她一时间不敢说出口。

“……可以告诉我，另一种关系，是什么关系吗……？”

Anna闻言，眼珠滴溜溜地转了转，她突然扑上来，在Elsa的惊呼中撕咬对方的睡裙，可怜的裙子没几下便被咬坏拽了下来。

眼看自己最爱的紫色睡裙被撕成了破布，Elsa生气了：“Anna你干什么！”

Anna却用脑袋拱着她，一路跌跌撞撞地拱到了卧室角落的大镜子旁边。Anna摇头摆尾地示意Elsa看镜子，Elsa望向镜中的自己，似乎没有什么异常的地方。

然后她转身，看到自己的屁股上有一个牙印。

对，牙印。

人咬的。

——5——

Elsa很想假装自己不知道屁股上的牙印是哪来的，但是她装不了，爆红的脸蛋已经彻底出卖了她。

是的，在看到那个牙印的一瞬间，Elsa全都想起来了——两天前的晚上，就在这间卧室里，就在那张大床上——

“哈啊……Anna……不、不行了……！”

过量的快感使女王陛下白皙的皮肤泛起了樱粉色，她不堪风雨地弓起身体，试图推开妹妹埋在自己双腿间的脑袋。远未餍足的Anna对此十分不满，一双纤细有力的小臂突然将姐姐的大腿抬高。

“呜！”Elsa一声痛哼——Anna居然在她的屁股上咬了一口！

“说过不许乱动。”咬人者理直气壮地撑起身子：“你看，挨咬了吧？”

“讨厌，会留印的……！”Elsa满脸委屈地向妹妹抱怨，语气却怎么听怎么像是在撒娇。

“反正是在屁股上，没人会看到的啦。”对于姐姐的性癖，Anna清楚异常——尽管嘴上不承认，Elsa其实是个有轻微受虐倾向的人。如果在纯粹的快感中掺入一点点痛觉，对她的姐姐来说就像是在甜腻的布朗尼上洒了一层高纯度可可粉，只会令其更加欲罢不能。

如此想着，Anna忽然张嘴含住姐姐胸前随着剧烈的喘息跳动不已的小兔。随着Elsa一声惊呼，灵活的指尖迅速滑入水泽泛滥的深处抽动起来。

“……太、太快了……！慢一点……！”

可怜那片娇嫩的秘境此前已被柔软的小舌蹂躏了太久，Anna很快便感到包裹自己指尖的花肉忽然狠狠地缩了缩，随之而来的是姐姐一声高亢的呻吟。

喘息过后，意犹未尽的Anna厮磨着姐姐泛红的耳垂。

“……太快了吧？我都没吃够呢。”

Elsa闻言只觉得冤枉极了——这还快？之前用口的时间不算数的吗？

但妹妹的柔荑还停留在自己体内，要辩解也得先取回平等地位。

于是她轻轻地推了推Anna：“……你先出去？”

“不行，我还没吃够。”Anna闻言立即压在姐姐身上装死。

装死就算了，埋在体内的手指也不安分地蠢蠢欲动，为高潮过后身体格外敏感的年长女孩带来一阵阵甜蜜的折磨。

“呜……你怎么这样……！快出去……！”

“我不~”熊孩子笑眯眯地将姐姐欲罢不能的妩媚姿态尽收眼底。

“你再不出去，下次我在上面的时候有你好受……！”央求不成，Elsa开始放狠话。

“哇，Elsa威胁我！我好害怕！”Anna闻言，拇指立即示威般地按揉姐姐腿间那颗最是敏感的蜜豆，Elsa的呻吟瞬间便带上了哭腔。她香汗淋漓地攀着Anna的肩颈，双腿颤抖着紧紧夹住妹妹的小臂，试图让这快要溺死人的情潮给自己留一点喘息的时间。

眼看姐姐已经到达极限，玩尽了兴的熊孩子终于趾高气扬地开出了条件：“……让我出来也可以，你得先求我，然后保证不报复！”

如果求这个小混蛋有用的话，Elsa绝不介意先示个弱，毕竟风水轮流转，下次让Anna加倍奉还就是了。但是最近几天自己为了新王加冕的事十分劳累，加之这场欢爱已经持续了太久，Elsa只感觉自己又累又困，仅剩的一点点意识被体内蠢蠢欲动的手指牢牢地牵动着，哪怕只再说一个字都是莫大的负担。

恍惚间，她听到窗外似乎有两个空灵的童音在对话。

“这两个人在做什么？”

“不知道，好像是那个红头发的女孩在欺负她姐姐！我刚才亲眼看见她咬了她姐姐的屁股一口！”

“好过分！居然咬人！小孩子难道不应该听姐姐的话吗？”

“不听话就算了，还要她姐姐求她！”

“你看她姐姐好可怜，都难受哭了！”

“太过分了，必须惩罚这个坏孩子！我要把她变成小动物！咻！”

“等等！她好像是个普通人类！”

“哇，惹祸了，快溜快溜！”

……

Elsa回过神来，满脸的哭笑不得——Anna竟是因为这种事情而被小妖精变成狗的！她正想检视一下妹妹的状态，一双手已经环住了她的腰。

“呜呜呜！Elsa！你总算把我想起来了！”变回人形的Anna赤裸着身体哭唧唧地黏在姐姐身上：“我还以为我要一辈子当狗狗了！”

“怎么可能！”Elsa笑着吻了一口妹妹小巧的鼻梁，随手取来一条薄毯为她披上：“这才两天，我不就全想起来了吗？看来小妖精的魔法也没有多厉害嘛。”

“没有多厉害？你还想它多厉害？”Anna闻言气得直跺脚：“还好Pabbie爷爷来得及时，否则我就要被Mattias将军带到狗场去配种了！”

“你变的狗那么可爱，我肯定要自己留着养，不会送给Mattias将军的。”Elsa忍着笑意安慰妹妹。

“你自己养的话，会给我绝育吗？”Anna可怜兮兮地望着姐姐。

“呃……这个……”Elsa语塞。

“我的性福啊！差点全没了！”Anna大怒：“我这就去找Pabbie爷爷告状！！”

“哦？”Elsa闻言一挑眉毛：“如果人家问你为什么被变成狗，你打算怎么回答？‘我在滚床单的时候欺负我姐姐，被小妖精误会了’？你好意思吗？”

“……反正都是它们的错！”Anna无从辩驳，只得强词夺理。

“得了吧！要怪也是怪你自己！”Elsa用力地戳着Anna的脑门：“要不是你欺负我，人家能路见不平拔刀相助吗？”

“但我们是在做爱啊！你还想要我怎样？你说动我就动，你说停我就停？”Anna夸张地大叫：“那你还不如自己去买个sex toy！”

“你小点声！别被Gerda他们听到了！”爱面子的女王一脸惊慌。

“她又不是没撞见过，王宫里的人早就见怪不怪了！”Anna满不在乎地道：“至于王宫外面，咱们不是已经和Kristoff商量好了吗，我加冕之后就跟他结婚，他会帮我们挡好柜门的！”熊孩子笑得非常灿烂，让Elsa想起了之前的大金毛。

她伸手摸了摸Anna的脑袋：“……明明已经变回人了，怎么还是跟狗狗一样？”

“怎么？你不喜欢变成狗狗的我吗？”Anna闻言，双手握成狗爪的样子放在胸前，吐出舌头冲Elsa坏笑：“我变成狗狗以后不可爱吗？”

“可爱是可爱。”Elsa意味深长地笑了笑：“就是功能单一了点。”

“什么功能？”Anna正疑惑着，Elsa已经欺上前来将她压倒在柔软的羊毛毯上。

“你说呢？”Elsa撑在妹妹身上，眼中是无穷的宠爱。她伸手掐了掐对方水蜜桃般的脸蛋：“你总不能让我以后都和自己的爱犬做吧?”

“有什么不行的。”Anna坏笑着搂上姐姐的脖子：“早上我啃你脖子的时候你不是很舒服吗？”

“Princess Anna，你是不是忘记自己现在的处境了？”Elsa居高临下地睥睨Anna。

“没忘啊，你在上面就在上面吧，反正我很快就会进去里面的。”Anna说着，一双不安分的小手已经悄眯眯地向姐姐胸前的小丘探了过去。Elsa却在此时动了动手指，一副巧夺天工的晶莹手铐瞬间将Anna的两只爪子束在了头顶。

“你犯规！快放开我！啊啊啊，好凉！”Anna挣扎，手铐纹丝不动，倒是遮羞的毯子落在了一旁，姣好的躯体横陈在白濛濛的羊毛毯上，看上去格外地秀色可餐。

“别演了，这不是普通的冰，一点都不凉。”Elsa慢条斯理地起身，从床头的抽屉里取出一副精美的项圈：“来，狗狗乖，戴项圈咯。”

“我不是狗！我不戴！”Anna试图抵抗：“话说你哪来的项圈！”

“昨天早上特意找最好的工匠给你做的呀。”Elsa一边说，一边三下五除二将项圈套在了妹妹的玉颈上：“虽然变回人了，但也不能浪费是不是？乖，不要动，再乱动就打屁屁了。”

“我不戴项圈！我冷，我要穿衣服！”Anna强烈抗议。

“嘘，马上就让你暖和起来。另外，狗狗都是这样的——只戴项圈、不穿衣服。”Elsa笑盈盈地伸出一根手指轻轻压在妹妹的嘴唇上：“狗狗也不许说人话，只能……叫。”

“呜呜呜，你这是报复！”

“Anna说话了，Anna不是好狗狗。”Elsa一边不紧不慢地揶揄妹妹，一边俯身将雪丘顶上嫣红的小樱桃含在了嘴里：“不做好狗狗，就要受惩罚。”

“那……那你要怎么惩罚我……女王陛下？”Anna反抗不成，只得退而求其次，向Elsa撒娇装可怜。

“呵呵，等会儿你就知道了，反正咱们有的是时间。”

……看来，别的不敢说，事毕的时候自己的报复精姐姐是绝对不会老老实实地出来了。喘息渐渐急促的Anna绝望地想。

四月花开，正是恋人们最好的季节。一片花瓣随着微风偷偷溜进女王的卧室，落在那张Queen siize的豪华大床上。大床上有两个极尽缠绵的美好女人，那是Arendelle的女王Elsa，以及她的妹妹兼爱人Anna。

（全文完）  
（更多作品请见Lofter：零时四分）


End file.
